


Intersex Inception

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Rape, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus sees something he can’t resist. He takes it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, forced impregnation, and naughty language.

Severus cannot believe he has to give the blasted boy occlumency lessons. As if the idiot boy could ever grasp the concept. He has no control over his emotions. None. These next few months are going to be an exercise in frustration.

~~~~~~

The boy is just as useless as he knew he would be. Four lessons in and no noticeable progress. Pathetic. He waits for the boy to get up, again.

“Legilimens.”

He’s immediately assaulted with the boy’s memories. He purposefully looks for those things that will embarrass the boy. Nothing will make him try harder than his most private memories being perused by his most hated professor. He’s not even paying attention to them though. What does he care what the boy does in his...

What was that? He focuses in on the memory. He can’t be. He watches the memory disbelievingly. Looks for another like it to be sure it wasn’t a dream of the boy’s. It wasn’t. He _is_.

He pulls out of the boy’s mind and observes him where he kneels on the floor. The boy won’t make eye contact. He knows what he saw.

“Again.”

The boy looks astonished that he isn’t mocking him. As if he would. As if it is something to mock and not something to cherish. He ignores him. Waits for him to rise.

“Legilimens.”

He presses in farther this time. Heading for the place he knows the boy’s innermost desires will be hidden. Once there he plants a seed. He pulls out.

“We’re done for tonight. Go.”

~~~~~~

It takes almost two weeks, less time than he thought it would, for the seed to bear fruit. The boy comes for his lesson looking anywhere but at him. He smirks internally.

“In case you have forgotten, legilimency requires eye contact.”

He waits for the boy to look at him. He does but then his gaze immediately skitters away.

“Potter, what is the matter?”

The boy won’t answer. He strides over to him. Watches the way the boy seems to want to both flee from him and move toward him. The boy twitches in place and he stops just before him.

He reaches for the boy’s arm, pretending concern. He makes sure his voice is gentle, soothing. Almost purring.

“Did something happen?”

“N-no, Professor.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

The boy glances at him and then away. Says nothing. He slides his hand down the boy’s arm in a ghostly caress, making it seem accidental.

“Perhaps we should postpone this lesson.”

“No! Professor, it’s fine, I’m fine. Really.”

He waits for the boy to make eye contact, since he is _fine_. He does, looking determined. He steps back, raises his wand.

“Legilimens.”

He’s instantly assaulted with images that the boy no doubt does _not_ want him to see. The two of them in bed together, fucking sensually. The two of them in a shower, him fucking the boy forcefully. The boy alone in his bed at night, touching himself while moaning his name. He pulls out of the boy’s mind.

“Mr. Potter...”

He lets the boy decide where they go from here. He knows what his choice will be, he’s the one who planted the idea after all.

“Professor, I, I’m sorry, I just.”

“Yes?”

Harry gets to his feet and walks toward him. Approaching slowly like he’s scared he’ll flee. He waits for the boy, wearing a wary expression. Harry stands before him and reaches out slowly, slowly, he touches his chest.

“Mr. Potter, you are my student, I will not take advantage...”

“It’s not taking advantage if I want it, sir.”

He closes his eyes, as if he is conflicted, not delighted.

“Potter...” He begins harshly.

“Please, Professor, you must want this too, or you’d have thrown me out by now.”

He stares down into the boy’s eyes. Making himself look ashamed. Reaches out and touches the boy’s cheek.

“If anyone found out...”

“No one has to know, sir.”

He pulls the boy in, kissing him passionately, hungrily. God he can’t wait to claim the boy. Harry curls into him, like he can’t get close enough, like he wants him inside him already. He kisses the boy until they’re both breathless. Pulls back and watches the boy gasp. He’s beautiful. So perfect. How didn’t he see it before?

He waits till the boy has recovered and leads him to his quarters. The boy looks around curiously for only a second before his eyes snap back to him. He leads him into his bedroom and the boy bites his lip, nervous.

“If you don’t want...”

“I do, I really do, I just, have never...”

He smiles at the boy and pulls him gently in. Cups his cheek and kisses him softly.

“It’s alright to be nervous. We can take our time. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

The boy looks a bit overwhelmed by his gentleness. Nods his head jerkily and begins stripping. He pushes the boy’s hands aside and begins stripping him himself. The boy grins and reaches for his buttons and they strip each other. As soon as he reaches for the boy trousers he pulls away a bit.

“I, ah, there’s something you should know, I don’t know if you saw it in my head or not but...”

“Calm, Harry, calm down. What is it?”

The boy fiddles with the button on his trousers and then steels himself and strips them off quickly. He drinks in the sight of the boy’s genitals. He has such a pretty little cock. And his pussy is heavenly.

He reaches for the boy’s cheek. The boy is looking at the floor and he lifts his head till he’s staring into his eyes.

“You’re perfect.”

The boy throws himself at him. Kissing him fiercely. He laughs into the kiss and lifts the boy up. Tosses him on the bed. He stands at the edge and strips off the rest of his clothes while drinking his fill of the sight of the boy.

He crawls onto the bed but then pauses.

“Can you get pregnant, do you know?”

The boy shakes his head and he’s disappointed beyond words. He had hoped...

“I’m not sure.”

Oh. Fuck. His heart rate picks up.

“Well, we should probably check, shouldn’t we?”

The boy nods looking startled at the implication and he picks up his wand. Casts the spell.

“You can.”

He breathes the words with reverence without meaning to and watches as the boy panics.

“I don’t want...”

The boy looks like he’s about to bolt and he quickly soothes him. 

“It’s alright. There are spells to prevent it.”

The boy nods looking only slightly relieved and he pretends to cast a contraceptive charm.

He places his wand aside and begins running his hands down the boy’s body. Teasing his nipples and then laving them with his tongue. Making the boy writhe under him. Moaning and gasping quietly. He reaches for the boy’s pussy and pushes a finger into him. Adds another. Then another. The boy’s pleading for him to get on with it. So he does.

He places his cockhead at the boy’s entrance and looks into the boy’s eyes. He looks nervous but also eager and the sight of that eagerness, even if he put it there himself, makes him harder than he’s ever been before. He presses in. And in. Sliding all the way in to the hilt in one slick slide. The boy’s eyes roll back into his head and he pants at the stretch.

“Harry.”

The boy’s gaze latches onto him and he clenches around him.

“Severus.”

He wasn’t prepared for the boy to moan his name like that and he finds himself thrusting before he meant to, but the boy just moans. He quickly sets up a punishing rhythm, unable to hold back. The boy rising up to meet his thrusts. He pulls the boy’s hips off the bed and leans back watching the way his cock presses against the inside of the boy’s abdomen. He strokes the boy’s small cock and groans huskily.

“You’re beautiful.”

The boy looks up at him and smiles, his eyes glazed over with lust. He begins fucking him harder and faster. Pushing toward his peak. The boy moans quietly and orgasms, his small cock twitching, but with no semen to release. The boy clenches so tightly around him that he finds himself unable to move for a moment and he almost tips over the edge. He lays the boy down and waits while he calms and then resumes his punishing thrusts. Slamming into the boy’s cervix and eliciting whimpers with each thrust. He climaxes and fills the fertile boy with his seed. He lays beside the boy, who is upon the point of falling asleep, and picks up his wand.

As soon as the boy’s eyes close he casts the spell. Pregnant. He smiles.

~~~~~~

A few days later during yet another occlumency lesson he plants a new seed. It takes a few weeks but soon the boy comes to him wanting to tie himself to him permanently.

They bond using a form that is unbreakable even in the event of their deaths. The boy’s idea, or so he thinks.

As soon as the boy is his, utterly his, he tells him of the life growing inside him. The boy is horrified. He could have made the boy want to get pregnant, but where’s the fun in that. He pulls the boy from his classes after that. They’re much too risky for a pregnancy and besides the boy will have more time to please him this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Their first few weeks together are rather strained. The boy is furious with him for impregnating him against his will, but the seed he planted has rooted deep, so the boy is also too damned attracted to him to be able to stay angry for long. He watches amused as the boy struggles to maintain his anger. He won’t fuck him again till the boy forgives him. He hates to deprive himself but it will be worth it in the long run. It will help teach the boy the value of forgiving anything he does that the boy doesn’t like.

~~~~~~

It takes almost three weeks. By then he’s starting to get angry himself. The boy doesn’t know about his little manipulations. To be this angry over an unwanted pregnancy? Ridiculous. He notices immediately when the boy has forgiven him. The boy gives him a look that morning full of longing, hope, determination. He smirks internally as he leaves to teach classes for the day.

That night when he returns from his last class intending to fetch the boy and bring him to dinner in the Great Hall he instead finds his arms full of the boy.

“I’m sorry, I understand why you did this and I’m sorry. I want kids too, I just, I wanted to be a bit older before having any.”

Outwardly he presents a calm yet hopeful front, but inwardly he is gleeful. Foolish boy. He doesn’t want children, he just wants to see the boy pregnant.

“Does this mean you are done being angry with me?”

“Yes. I am sorry. Really. I shouldn’t have held it against you that you want children this much.”

He plays his part and rubs his hand across the boy’s still flat stomach while looking deep into his eyes. He kisses the boy sweetly. Which quickly turns into a hungry, passionate kiss. He needs to be inside him again. He scoops the boy up and walks him into the bedroom. Tosses him on the bed and begins stripping out of his clothes. The boy watching his every move. He smirks at the boy.

“If you want this as much as you seem to you really might want to begin stripping yourself.”

The boy nods jerkily and quickly strips out of his own clothes. Once bare he pushes the boy back into the bed, pushes his legs wide, and leans down to taste him.

“What are you..? Oh, fuck, don’t stop.”

He smirks and then licks deeply into him again. He tastes delicious. He continues pleasuring the boy with his tongue till the boy climaxes, gasping, and clenching his legs around him. He moves up and stares down at the panting boy. So beautiful, and all his, whether he likes it or not. He strokes down the boy’s back as he slowly sinks inside. Begins thrusting into the tight heat without waiting for the boy to adjust. He rather hopes it hurts the boy. He’s still angry with him for making him wait this long to fuck him again. The boy groans decadently under him. He fucks the boy faster. Who responds by dragging his nails down his back and begging for more. He gives it to him. Fucks into him harder. Ramming repeatedly into the boy’s cervix. Reminds himself that the boy is already pregnant. He can’t wait to see him round with child. He begins thrusting even faster and the boy clenches with another orgasm. He slams into the boy one last time and climaxes, gently rutting into the boy till he’s spent.

They lie there panting for a few minutes while they recover. Then he drags the protesting boy out of bed and makes him dress. They still need to eat dinner after all. He could easily vanish the mess inside the boy but instead he conjures a plug and slips it inside him. He wants to watch him squirm throughout dinner. The boy gives him an incredulous look, but he just raises an eyebrow at him, and the boy stiffens his shoulders and doesn’t argue. Good.

He watches the boy squirm all through dinner. Watches him wave off his friends who don’t understand his behavior. He imagines the boy is regretting not choosing to sit at the head table with him.

When they get back to their quarters the boy instantly asks if he can remove it. Severus considers denying him but does not. Perhaps he will when the boy misbehaves in future. He’s obviously going to need a better method of controlling him than simply denying himself the pleasure of the boy’s body.

~~~~~~

That night after they get in bed together he pulls the boy close and presses his front along the boy’s back. He begins teasing the boy with soft touches. Then more insistent ones. Pinching his nipples and fingering his cunt. He whispers in the boy’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

The boy just moans. Good. He shoves the boy’s pajamas down past his knees, pulls his cock out, and lines himself up. He shoves into him in one sharp thrust and immediately begins ramming into him. Not being gentle. The boy moans loudly in response. He fucks him long and hard and the boy responds beautifully, begging for more. He begins stroking the boy’s pretty little cock as he thrusts into him. The boy climaxes with a cry and clenches tight around him, pulling him over the edge as well.

They fall asleep, his cock still lodged in the boy’s pussy.

~~~~~~

After that things finally become what he’d wanted them to be when he started this. The boy becomes his eager little plaything. He makes sure to always treat the boy with kindness. He treats him as if he is special, which isn’t exactly difficult, the boy is exceptionally easy to please. He finds himself glad of the boy’s company even when they’re simply spending time together. The boy is more intelligent than he’d realized.

He comes back to his quarters one evening to find the boy missing. He grumbles to himself, he can’t believe how much he misses the brat’s company. The boy shows up about fifteen minutes later, carrying a plate of biscuits.

“You could have just summoned an elf to bring you those.”

The boy smirks at him.

“No I couldn’t. I baked them. Try one.”

He does, hesitantly. He’s seen the boy brew enough potions to seriously question his baking skills. The two are not exactly dissimilar. It’s delicious. He stares at the boy.

“How is it you could be this good at baking and yet useless at brewing potions?”

The boy laughs.

“No idea. But at least I’ve got this going for me. Maybe I’ll become a baker.”

The boy pops a biscuit into his mouth and grins around it. He shakes his head at the boy and pulls him down next to him on the couch. He goes back to his marking, content now that the boy is beside him, where he should be.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy finally begins showing and he takes every opportunity to appreciate that fact. Rubbing the small bump and imagining what he will look like when he’s farther along. Each time he does so the boy gives him a fond look. He doesn’t put any real effort into deceiving the boy, he doesn’t exactly need to, but if he were being honest...he also doesn’t want to. He’s growing a bit soft on the boy. He’s not sure how to feel about that.

He’s interrupted from his musings by the boy walking in the room, completely bare. He raises an eyebrow at the boy, who had apparently just been showering, Harry merely smirks in response. Then climbs on his lap. He finds himself being kissed and quickly takes control of it. Pulling the delectable boy close with one hand and rubbing his belly gently with the other. The boy responds by reaching for his trousers and pulling out his cock. He strokes him to full hardness then lines his cock up with his pussy and sinks down onto it. The boy pulls back and bites his lip as he begins riding him. He stares into the Harry’s eyes drinking in the desire he sees there. He’s beginning to regret that it’s feigned. Why didn’t he simply seduce the boy? He pushes the thought away, regret is entirely pointless. Except that he will be more circumspect in future about manipulating the boy. The boy clenches around him, pulling his focus back to where it should be. He begins rubbing, then pinching the boy’s nipples. He’s tempted to give the boy a potion that will start his milk production early. He’ll have to speak to the boy about it. He leans forward and sucks harshly on a nipple, pulling a groan out of the boy. Harry begins riding him faster and he begins thrusting up into that tight heat. It doesn’t take long for them to get close. He begins fondling the boy’s small cock driving him closer to the edge, but he peaks first. Harry crying out at the feeling as he fills him yet again. He ruts into the boy and wanks his cock while sucking on one of his nipples, and the boy climaxes as well. The boy goes boneless, his head resting on his shoulder. He huffs a dramatic sigh, pretending at annoyance and the boy laughs.

“Love you too, Severus.”

The boy says it jokingly, but he means it, and some small fragment of a thought flashes across his mind. He goes cold. Fuck. He stares down at the beautiful boy and wonders how he could let this happen. He whispers, because he might as well admit to it, now that he’s allowed himself to stumble into this new foolishness.

“I do love you, Harry.”

The boy sits up at once, beaming. Then bites his lip.

“I thought maybe you did, but...I wasn’t sure.”

He nods and pulls the boy into a kiss, it starts out sweet but soon becomes vicious, he bites the boy’s lip hard enough to bruise before pulling away. The boy smiles so widely it must hurt.

“Fuck me again?”

He shakes his head at the boy, then lifts him and carries him to bed. Having to use a cleansing charm to ensure they don’t leave a trail. He sets him on the bed and nudges him onto his hands and knees. The boy giving him a confused look over his shoulder as he gets into position.

“While you aren’t there yet, when you are further along this will be the easiest position to have sex in, other than your riding me that is. However I had something else in mind for the moment.”

He quickly strips and joins the boy on the bed. He pulls his arse cheeks wide and licks a stripe up his taint and over his hole. The boy gasping and then stilling as if afraid he’ll stop if he doesn’t stay perfectly still. He runs a hand down his back soothingly while licking across his hole again and again. Then he presses his tongue inside, the boy moaning and begging for more. He gives it to him. Using every trick he knows to make it as pleasurable as possible, driving the boy to a second climax. Then he begins stretching him. The boy groans when he realizes what he has planned.

“I know we haven’t done this before but you will enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed being rimmed. Relax.”

The boy takes a deep breath and nods.

“I trust you.”

He doesn’t allow the guilt to show on his face, he pushes the feeling aside yet again. He has other things to be concerning himself with at the moment.

He continues teasing the boy’s rim with his tongue while stretching him with his fingers. It doesn’t take long before the boy is ready for his cock, by which time the boy seems to be feeling more eager than nervous. He lines up his cock, and slides slowly inside. He has to stop for a moment with just the head inside. Fuck. He hadn’t realized just how perfect this would be. He begins sliding deeper until he’s pressed in all the way. The boy turns his head, giving him a lust-filled look. He steals a quick kiss, then pulls away so he can begin fucking the boy in earnest. He fucks into him slowly at first, driving the boy a bit mad. He takes pity on him soon enough though and begins speeding his thrusts gradually. Soon he’s pounding into the boy, Harry moaning at each impact, he reaches under the boy and teases at his nipples.

“I cannot wait till these are full of milk. I know it will be delicious. As delectable as you yourself are.”

The boy clenches around him and it almost pushes him over the edge. He tells him once again.

“I love you.”

The boy tries to gasp out the same in response but it becomes a groan halfway through. He laughs and fucks the boy harder, and it doesn’t take much longer before the boy is keening out his third orgasm of the evening. He fucks him through it and then continues fucking him after. The boy whimpering from the overstimulation. He quickly nears his own peak and fills the boy yet again. He doesn’t pull out, simply turns them on their sides, and they drift off to sleep still connected.

~~~~~~

He wakes with his cock still snug inside the boy’s arse. Harry groans when his half-hard cock hardens fully at the realization. The boy starts to wake and in the process of turning to look at him his arse clenches around him.

“Fuck.”

The boy gives him a mischievous look as he responds.

“Yes please.”

He smacks the boy on the arse, but the boy only laughs in response and clenches around him again. He responds in the only logical way and fucks the boy good and hard. The boy gasping, moaning, and begging for more. He gives it to him. He has a feeling the boy won’t be sitting at the Gryffindor table _this_ morning. He fucks the boy for several long minutes, slowing down whenever they get close. But eventually he allows them both to climax. He’s tempted to make the boy wear a plug today but after vanishing the mess last night the boy now knows it isn’t necessary. So he isn’t expecting...

“No plug?”

He blinks.

“You...want one?”

The boy bites his lip, looking unsure about answering honestly.

“Yeah, I like it. Like knowing I’m full of your cum all day.”

Oh fuck. He conjures a plug and slides it home, then pulls the boy into a fierce kiss.

“I like that too, Harry. Very much so.”

The boy gives him a lopsided smile in response.

~~~~~~

He waits until that evening to ask the boy the question he most wants an answer to. He wouldn’t have been able to concentrate while teaching today otherwise.

“How would you feel about taking a potion which will start your milk production early?”

The boy blinks, then smiles.

“Sure. I like that idea.”

He nods sharply. Trying not to get an erection. And heads for his lab. Intending to brew it at once.

An hour later he brings the boy a vial of the freshly brewed potion. The boy drinks it down and then rubs his chest while grimacing.

“It should pass quickly, I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you...”

“It’s fine. It’s already better than it was. How soon until..?”

He doesn’t answer in words. Merely begins unbuttoning the boy’s shirt. Harry looks eager and begins helping him. As soon as the boy is bare from the waist up he leans forward and begins laving his nipples with his tongue. The boy grabs his shoulders and moans before asking rather sarcastically.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sucking on them.”

He pulls back to retort.

“I do own a dictionary. I suggest you look up the meaning of the word foreplay.”

He kisses the boy, cutting off whatever inane rejoinder he might have replied with, then leans forward and sucks harshly on a nipple. The boy gasps and clutches his shoulders more tightly. But he hardly notices, too busy savoring the taste. He pulls back after a long moment, and a few more mouthfuls, and tells the boy.

“Delicious. As I had known it would be.”

He switches to the other nipple and fills his mouth again before kissing the boy and sharing it with him. Harry moans at the taste, or the act perhaps. It matters not. He goes back to sucking the boy dry and when he’s done he informs him.

“We’ll have to do this daily, likely several times a day or they’ll become painfully full.”

The boy replies, slightly breathlessly.

“Not exactly a hardship, Severus.”


End file.
